


Things To Come

by capitainpistol



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Codependency, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Ward calls Joy to pick him up during a party. Pre-Series.





	Things To Come

Ward was done. He quit. 

“I’m done. I quit.” He told Joy. 

His sister, God bless her, shook her head and rolled her eyes. Coming closer, she nudged his feet with hers. An old, comforting response she’d given too many times to count. 

“Have you signed anything?”

Ward breathed in deeply, swallowing down the nausea that threatened to come up with bile. “No,” he said, exhaling out his disappointment in himself. _Nothing is true if it isn’t in writing._

“There you go.”

The bass was so loud the walls of the bathroom shook. The laughter slowly turning to screams of pleasure and surprise. His two thousand dollar button down was ripped, the equally expensive tie knotted tight against his neck, and his neck tilted so his temple rested against the marble toilet. He stank of sex and booze. Had just done blow, was coming down X, and still had a couple inches in the Jim Bean bottle in his hand. 

Yet the only thing he was sorry about was Joy having to see the brunette adjusting her dress down on as Joy entered. The brunette with endless streaks of blonde hair, not natural like Joys, but… like Joys. Joy had watched her go. She stared at the back of the closed door for a while.

He wanted to apologize, felt compelled to explain himself. Every time, every single time, he tried to stop and every time he stared at his cell, Joy’s picture spinning out of control, he swore he wouldn’t call. Except he never stopped, and he called, and she always came.

“I knew you’d come for me.” His brain thumped a headache in beat to the music, and his chest felt like it was on fire. The rest of him lulled in and out of numbness.

She shook her head at him some more and smiled. Another long practiced response that made him want to cry and scream because it instantly made him believe, if only for a moment, that everything was all right. 

He didn’t have that kind of power on his own. The power he had was … different. _Everyone, Ward. Everyone has their strengths. Their weaknesses. Mostly weakness._

Joy went down to him, so close he twirled the ends of her hair. The world stopped turning inside out and upside down. 

“Is that right?” She asked him without any hint of reproach.

With his other hand he shook the bottle in a lazy circle. The glass clanked against the floor. “Have a drink with me.”

She was a year from 21. Already graduated with her MBA. Working late at the office when he called.

“How about you come home with me?” She undid the knot of the tie and fixed it, pulling him toward her to sit up straight so she could adjust the collar. She had to sit on his lap to button up his shirt.

Ward breathed her in. That familiar scent of home and lavender made him reel with appreciation. _Come home with me_. He’d heard that dozens of times from women in bathrooms just like these, but it’s the first time it’s ever excited him. He was hard. There was no way she didn’t feel it. 

Ward brushed his nose against her hair. With painstaking effort he drew his face away from her lips and kissed her cheek, or maybe that was her moving. The world spun again.

He kissed her twice there. The hand playfully light on her hair trailed to hold her firm by the neck. Her pulse beat against his palm and his thumb grazed her jaw and the cute little imperceptible dimple on her chin. 

“Let’s go home, please,” she said, holding his face, too. She pulled herself away with ease, without rejecting him. “I hate seeing you like this.”

Still touching him, still smiling, Joy let go to slap him lightly. Ward let his face drag to his shoulder as he chuckled. 

“Don’t be sorry,” she said, her brows furrowed with worry. “Just call me beforehand, okay? Then you won’t have anything to be sorry for.”

 _The only ones you can count on is us._ He took her hand and twined her fingers with his. “Anything you say.”


End file.
